


pillow fight.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forgive Me, I also don't know how to tag, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, i hate this, sorry - Freeform, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis and Harry are having sex and their kid Niall walks in I guess.I'm bad at summaries please bear with me.My whole sex knowledge comes from fanfics so sorry if this is shit.Last but not least English isn't my first language so sorry there might be mistakes in there.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	pillow fight.

"Fuck, Lou!" Harry moans. Louis reprimands him : "Tut tut, keep quiet Baby, wouldn't want to wake Niall up huh?" 

"Sorry Daddy, I won't do it again I promise I'll-" 

Louis kisses Harry to shut him up. He starts thrusting deeper into him, changing his angle to reach Harry's prostate. Harry whimpers in Louis' mouth.This is becoming too much to handle for Harry. Louis knows exactly what to do to bring him over the edge. He can't hold back a loud scream when Louis thrusts particularly hard : "OHMYGOD-".

"Shhhhh Baby", Louis says. "Don't forget the kid." "Faster Daddy please!" Harry urges. "Holy shit Baby you're so tight. So tight for Daddy." Louis moans against Harry's lips. 

Louis keeps increasing the speed and the depth of his thrusts until Harry becomes a panting mess under him. Louis doesn't bother telling him to keep it quiet, himself biting Harry's shoulder to keep from moaning.

"Holy fuck Louis I'm gonna-"

"Daddy! Don't hurt Dad please!" a little voice says. Louis and Harry instantly stop everything. Louis gets off Harry and covers his dick with the closest thing he can get, which happens to be a pillow. 

"Hey Niall, why are you awake buddy?" Louis asks awkwardly. "Well I heard Dad screaming and so I thought you were doing bad things to him…" Niall says. "So I came to save him."

"To save me huh? Well you're a brave little guy Baby, but Dad and Daddy were just… having a pillow fight!" Harry explains, his cheeks flushed. "Oh! Well I want to play too!!" Niall says, excited. "No no no Baby you have to go to sleep, you have school tomorrow little buddy!" Louis quickly replies. Niall pouts. "That's unfair! Why do you get to play and not me?" He asks. "Well Ni, Dad and Daddy are adults, and adults can stay up later than children like you!" Louis explains softly. "Go back to bed buddy."

Niall finds his way out of the room, mumbling about the unfairness of life. Louis and Harry look at each other, smiling fondly. Oh, how they loved their son. 

A second later, Louis is straddling Harry, leaning over to kiss him. The heat of the moment takes no time to come back, especially considering both their still painfully hard dicks. Louis starts grinding his hips against Harry's, making them both gasp. Suddenly, Harry flips them over so Louis is under him. He starts peppering kisses along his jaw, slowly making his way down Louis' torso. He kisses all the way down his V-line, stopping when he reached his dick. He starts kitten-licking the tip, then makes his way down his shaft. He moves back up, twirling his tongue around the head. He then starts taking Louis' length in his mouth, staring deeply at Louis. The lust he sees in those ocean eyes only managing to turn him on even more, he groans around Louis. The vibration makes Louis' dick twitch, Harry knows he's close. Louis brings his fingers to Harry's curls, pulling until he hears that sound he lives for : Harry's moan. "Fuck Baby I'm so close keep going." Louis praises. With that, Harry starts bobbing his head up and down Louis' dick. It only takes seconds before Louis is coming with a loud cry. The sound sending him over the edge, Harry follows not long after. 

When they both came down from their high, Harry turns to Louis and smirks. "Best pillow fight I've ever had."


End file.
